parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea-Mammals (TUGS)
Sea-Mammals (Stylized as SEA-MAMMALS) is spaceface's parody of the TV Series, TUGS. Format and production Each season of The series consists fifteen-minute episodes (though several exist as twenty-minute episodes on the Sea-Mammals videos and DVDs), each told by the show's narrator, Nala (Simba's love interest from Disney's The Lion King, voiced by Moira Kelly). The series was animated using the combination of CGI Animation, Traditional 2D Animation, and live-action models (which were seen as the most realistic method of portraying real vehicles). Parody Roles * Nala (The Lion King series) as the narrator * Danny the Great Dane - Ten Cents * Baloo Stacks - Big Mac/Big Stacks * Tramp J. (Lady and the Tramp) - Top Hat * Pooh Bear - Warrior * Tigger - Hercules * Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) - Sunshine * Mr. Noisy (the Mr. Men Show) - Captain Star * Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) - Captain Zero * Robbie Rotten (lazyTown) - Zorran * () - Zak and Zebedee * Stingy and Ziggy (lazyTown) - Zip and Zug * Gumbo (Gumby) - Fire Chief * Revvin' Evan (J.J. the Jet plane) - Fire engine Side cast *Ralph and Melissa (the Racoons) - Frank and Eddie *Blubber Barge - Lord Stinker * Thomas (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends) - Puffa **Percy the Small Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Bill & Ben, and Ryan as extras *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) - Billy Shoepack *The French Peas (such as )(VeggieTales) - The Shrimpers *Cranky (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends) - Mighty Moe * Awful Alvin (LarryBoy: the Cartoon Adventures) - Burke Big Mickey, S.S. Vienna, and from TUGS also remain the original roles from the show, with new voice actors. King Triton from Disney's The Little Mermaid also makes a brief appearance (with archived lines from the film by Kenneth Mars) in the episode, "Ghosts". Cast * Moira Kelly - Nala Blanchard (Narrator and Character) * Jason Marsden - Kovu * Christopher Ragland - Danny the Great Dane, Percy the Small Engine, The French Peas, a Bell Buoy * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Stefán Stefánsson - Robbie Rotten * Kenneth Byrd - Tramp, Stingy, Awful Alvin, Thomas the Tank Engine, The French Peas, and Henry the Green Engine. * Jim Cummings - Pooh Bear, Tigger, Cranky * Paul Paddick - Baloo Stacks, Cyril Sneer, Gumbo, Sergeant Murphy * Kerry Shale - Harold the Helicopter, Gordon the Big Engine, and Henry the Green Engine. * Guðmundur Þór Kárason - Ziggy * Kenneth Mars (archived audio) - King Triton * Mike O' Donnell - * Russi Taylor - Duchess, Minnie Mouse, S.S. Vienna Trivia * It may have been possible that many of the characters () got magic gills to breathe under-water. * Many of the music tracks in the show were also featured in Camp Lazlo, Baby Einstein, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Ren and Stimpy Show, and music composed by Mike O' Donnell and Junior Campbell is also recycled from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, and TUGS. * Several models of Cattle trucks, Salt Wagons, Utility Wagons, Mail Coaches, China Clay trucks, Brakevans, Old Coaches, Freight Cars, the Breakdown Train, and Box Cars in the show were previously used in the Classic Model Series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:Spaceface Category:Tugs TV Spoof